Rivals or lovers?
by Mavis The Great Magician
Summary: So this is an NCIS fic AU. Inspired by the movie "You've got mail". I watched the movie and it has been my favorite since then. Timothy McGee and and Abby Scuito hates each other in real life but loves each other online. What will happen? Tune in to find out! Hope you guys enjoy this fic and don't forget to review.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's notes:_**

 ** _I haven't written NCIS Fanfic for a while now so I thought I would give it another shot. This is an AU so everyone doesn't work at NCIS. All of them are just living life in New York. I have to confess something. This fic is heavily inspired by the Movie "You've got mail" so some scenes will be familiar for you guys. I hope you guys will enjoy this story as much as I do. I will try to update daily._**

 ** _Last but no least, Do review and mark this story as your favorite. I highly appreciate it!_**

* * *

Abby Scuito walks out from her apartment with a grin on her face. With her blue shirt with jeans. Her shirt has a skull logo on it. Her jeans has a tear on the right knee which made her look like a rockstar. Her handbag on her right hand which was brown in color.. She loves New York and live there most of her life. She love the smell of trees in the morning especially since it was Fall season where the leaves are just falling of trees brownish in color, the sound of people walking in a group which she assumes that they are going to work. Well that's the part of New York that she likes.

She grabs a cup of coffee. More specifically a cappucinno, low fat, decaf. She continue her journey towards the subway as her bookstore is a few blocks away. Well it was ten blocks away and she's way too lazy to walk there. She walks down the stairs towards the subway

* * *

Timothy McGee is in a grumpy mood that morning. He wasn't usually that grumpy but something happened last night that caused him to be like that. He broke up with his girlfriend. More specifically it was his girlfriend that broke it up. Her girlfriend cheated on him with some dude in Switzerland when she went on a business trip there. He was on his way to the subway with a cup of mochacinno on hand while still thinking of what happen last night. He felt that he hit something hard and next he hears a loud thud near him. His coffee splash on his suit that made it brownish.

"What the hell!" he exclaim trying to clean up before finally looking at the person that he bump into.

It is Abby and now she was drench in her own coffee. Her blue shirt is not blue anymore.

"Dude, are you blind or something?" she yell trying to get up.

Tim takes a look at the green-eyed girled with her black bangs. He just stares at her with disgust as he didn't even bother to help her. Abby finally stands up and shw could tell that the man in front of her was angry

"So what are you going to do?! I want you to pay for the cleaner fee. This suit cost me 800 dollars!" He said and Abby's eyes widened

She knows she was in trouble when he told her about the price. But she didn't like how he was talking to her.

"S-sorry mister. I'll clean it up" she said as she tried to wipe the stain off but it was no use.

Tim could smell her perfume which he kinda likes actually. He raise his hand stopping her from trying to clean his suit.

"You know what, just leave me alone. I need to attend something urgent and I don't have the time to talk to someone like you. I don't think you have a job, do you. Well excuse me but I gotta get going" Tim said rudely while Abby just stood there her mouth drop wide open.

Tim walks away but before he could disappear, he could hear the woman shout something at him

"Well screw you mister! You know what! I kinda felt relieve that I spill coffee on someone like you!" Abby yelled at him angrily

Tim just smirks as he walks away and boarded a train leaving her. Abby hoped that she won't have to see him again. Abby took the next train as she continue towards the book shop where she works. Her bookstore was called Scuito's books.

"Hey Ginny" She greets her best friend with a smile

Ginny knows something has happen to Abby as she could see her wet with coffee.

"What happen Abbs?" she ask her and Abby just shakes her head as she open the shop. She turn on the lights before putting her handbag on the counter.

"You can tell me anything Abbs," Ginny tells her again but Abby just shakes her head like the first time she ask her. She then went to the counter and Ginny follow her

"I won't move from here until you tell me what happen," Ginny said and Abby just sigh

She knows Ginny won't move from there so she decides to just tell her

"Okay, so there's this one guy i accidentally bumped into. Technically he bumped into me. Anyway, I was walking and he bumped into me and as you can see i took a bath in coffee. He didn't even said sorry like. What guy does that? Some gentleman he is. He was more mad that i stained his 800 dollars suit like seriously. I never met a guy like that and he doesn't want to accept any apologies whatsoever" Abby tells her and Ginny just listen silently.

Ginny was going to say something when she was interrupt by someone walking in by the door. It was Henry one of her friends.

"Hey Abbs and Ginny. What happened to you?" he asked before trying to smell her

"I didn't know it was raining coffee," he said with a chuckle before putting his bag on the chair

Abby just cross her arms looking at him with a pout on her face. She felt kinda embarass to be honest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Timothy McGee finally reach the construction site for McGee's books. He tried to cover the coffee stain but fail miserably. He looks up and saw his best friend Tony grinning at him.

"Hey Tim! What happened to you?" he asked Tim with a chuckle but Tim just shrug it off.

"You don't wanna know," Tim said and Tony just nods

"So the electrician won't be coming in since he was jailed for DUI. You should hire better electrician," Tony said to him

"Who cares about the electrician!" Tim said angrily before Tony tried to calm him down

"Calm down Tim. The coffee spill caused you this much anger?" he asked and Tim just shook his head.

"It's Allisan. We broke up. She hooked up with some dude in Switzerland" he said and Tony just patted his shoulder.

"I am sorry Tim but who cares. There's a lot of babes here in New York that can't wait to date you. Now about the book store, do you think the neighbourhood will warm up to us?" Tony asked looking at Tim

"They will warm up to us. We just have take their hearts with our discounts and our cappucinno," Both of them said in unison for the capucinno part. Both of them chuckles before continuing at their work.

* * *

 **Well that's the end of the first chapter. Do leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**_

 **I took me a while to write this chapter but I hope you guys will enjoy it.**

 **A special thanks to** Mad Reminant **for marking this fic as his/her favorite.**

 **A special thanks to** StopTalkingAtMe **for the kind review and the constructive criticism. Much appreciated!**

* * *

That night, Abby is in her apartment sitting down on her coffin. It was a little too big for her but she liked it. It was comfy like she was floating on a bed of clouds. Her coffin was black in color as it is her favorite color. It has a skull print on it. She turned on her laptop and she proceeded to connecting to the line. After a few minutes, she was connected to her apartment wifi and she directly went to check her email. When she turned it on, she saw a lot of emails but one particular person's email made a smile of her. She has been emailing with someone named bookwiz125 for a few months now. She started emailing with him when she accidentally went to the over 30's chatroom. That person was there so she started chatting with him and soon they gave each other their emails. Her on screen name is SkullGirl13. She opened the email and begin reading it.

 _ **Dear SkullGirl13,**_

 _ **Don't you have many questions about the world? Many unanswered questions but they still linger on your mind like pesky bugs. Don't you ever wondered what others think of you when they see you for the first time? I do think about that a lot and I always judge people before even attempting to know them. Maybe it's just the way I was raised or it is just who I am. Maybe it is my nature to judge people. I just don't know what to say at this point. I am just confused right now. Sorry for bugging you with my problems. Anyway thanks for being a great listener.**_

 ** _Your friend,_**

 ** _bookwiz125_**

* * *

Confuse and silent, she sit still for while looking at the screen. She didn't know to respond but she kinda knows the feeling of judging someone. She judged the guy that she spilled coffee on earlier as an arsehole. She finally thought of a reply to her friend

 _ **Dear bookwiz125,**_

 ** _To be honest, I do have some questions about the world that always questions me. Why do things bad things happen to good can't people just be kind to one another. Why do some people act like an ass sometimes especially in front of you. Why do some people treat others like shit! Sorry I got carried away with my feelings again. Sorry about that, I don't know you much because we agreed on keeping things simple and not mentioning anything specific but from what I can tell. You're a good person, I could feel it. If you're not, then you wouldn't have second thoughts of judging someone. Believe me and it's alright judging someone because I do that a lot. I did that this morning to some wall street guy that thinks highly of himself. Anyway good night and hope to hear from you soon_**

 ** _Your friend,_**

 ** _SkullGirl13_**

* * *

After that, she wrote and sent the email . She went straight to bed because she was tired after everything that happen today. She just wanna sleep and start stress free tomorrow

Meanwhile at the same time, Timothy McGee laid on his bed with his laptop on his lap. He decides to check his email too before going to bed. He connects to the internet and click on his email account.

He opens the email from SkullGirl13 and slowly read it word to word. He is smiling throughout the read and kept asking himself if what SkullGirl13 saying was true. He wanted to reply it but he decides to reply it after work. He has a meeting tomorrow morning so he has to sleep early. He turn off his computer and tuck inside his king size blue bed with MIT logo on it.

The next morning, it was raining heavily. Everyone was walking under their umbrellas trying not to get wet but it wasn't the case for Abby. Her Green shirt that is made of thin fabric with a apple logo is now drench with water. Her handbag that is on her shoulder is now on her head shielding her as she tried to run through the rain. Miraculously, she manage to reach the subway and get on the train. By now, her shirt is almost translucent as you could see her bra. Everyone was looking at her as she got up the train.

"Damn the weather forecast. I'm not gonna believe that thing again" she muttered not realising that everyone could hear her. Some people just smirk while others just continue on like nothing has happen.

"Weather Forecast are not always right" A stranger said who standing standing next to her. Both of them simultaneously turn and it took them a few seconds before recognizing each other.

There they was Abby Scuito and Timothy McGee face to face looking at each other. As expected it went silent as neither of them stood awkwardly next to each other.

"Why do I have to be in the same train as him at the same freakin time. Is this Karma?" she muttered as she looked at the Wall street man. She can see that his hair was wet as well, his clothes are dry as she can see the rain coat that is dripping with water. She can see his briefcase on his right hand as well. She didn't even know why is she looking at the man. Tim turned to look and instantaneously Abby looked away. He look at her with his green eyes and notice that her clothes was wet and apparently translucent. He would rather leave it like that embarrassing her but he remembers the email he got from SkullGirl13. He just shrug and rollbhis eyes as he finally speak up

"Don't you have an umbrella or at least a rain coat of some sort?" he ask her and she slightly jump as she look at him

"If I had an umbrella, I wouldn't stand here wet right?" she said annoyingly as Tim continue to look at her

Abby finally realise what was happening. She cover her breast with her arms blushing hard. Maybe that's why people kept staring at me she thought as she looked down embarrasse. She sneeze and she was shivering because of the cold. Tim just sigh as he took off his coat giving it to her

"Put this on," he said simply giving it to her before looking away.

A shock look can be seen on Abby's face when he did that. She notice that his voice was different and the look on his eyes. It wasn't the one she saw yesterday morning. This time, it was a calm look when he gave her the coat

"W-what about you?" she ask nervously looking at the man. She was confuse. Is it the same man she met yesterday or is it a different man?

"I'll be fine. My work place is not that far from here." Tim said and what comes after that shock Abby even more

"About yesterday, I was out of line and I am sorry." Tim said with an apologetic look in his low voice trying not get embarrass

He can see that her eyes is looking at him like he was crazy or something. Abby was surprise and didn't expect that apology at all

"Apology accepted," she said simply looking down.

Things went silent after that as the train reached Tim's stop.

"Well I'm dropping here." Tim said as he starts to walk out before Abby could stop him

"Wait! What about your..." Abby said but Tim didn't heard her as he disappeare into the crowd

"coat.." she just look away wondering what just happen.

* * *

 _ **To be continued. What did you guys think? DO leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's note:**_

 _A special thanks to_ **rebecca-in-blue** _for his/her review. I'll do better in this chapter_

 _A special thanks to **athea781** for his/her kind review. I'll try to bring Gibbs in somehow! I would also like to thank for following this story and marking this as his/her favorite story._

 _A special thanks to **allent** for marking this story as his/her favorite_

 _A special thanks to **Haikki** for following this story. Hope you will continue and stick with the story. I'll try not to dissapoint_

 _A special thanks to **mumsie879** for marking this story as his/her favorite and also for following this story!_

* * *

As the workers of Scuito's books stand outside the construction site of the soon to be build McGee's books. Abby, Ginny and Henry looked at each other then at the building

"This is a nightmare," Ginny said as she look edat them with her frightened eyes.

"Everything's going to be alright," Abby said in an encouraging tone "They're overstocked and they don't provide service. We do!" she said but she was unsure herself if the store would survive with McGee books near them

"But they provide discounts," Henry muttered with a sigh as they look at each other again

"We shouldn't worry too much. Let's go back to the store. We have work to do," Abby said to the both of them as they walk back to the store.

"By the way, you're going with me tonight right Ginny?" Abby ask as she looked at her friend.

"Of course, I can't let you have all the fun," she said with a chuckle as they entered the store

* * *

A few hours had passed and the time of the meeting had finally arrived. As Abby and Ginny stood outside the place. They kept talking to each other as both of them were nervous. Abby was wearing a black long dress with floral design going down and she wore a light make up on her face. Her black heels and handbag matched her outfit. Meanwhile Ginny went for a blue dress with a pair of red heels.

"We can do this right? It's just a meeting. I'm sure it can help our store," Abby said reassuring her friend when it was herself that needs reassuring.

"We can totally do this. We're going to be.." The host finally open the door greeting them with a smile

"Fine," Abby and Ginny said in unison as they walk in with a smile.

They could see all the famous people and authors who was in the same room as them. Ginny couldn't control herself as she was starstruck.

"I'll go get some drinks for us Ginny," Abby said to her friend as she walks towards the bar.

Meanwhile Tim and Tony are talking to some authors. Tim look bored as the topic of the discussion didn't intrigued him. Tony certainly noticef this as he elbowed his friend slowly

"Hey Tim. I know you're bored but at least act like you're interested, Tony whispered to him as Tim just shrugged

"I'm gonna get some drinks," Tim said as he walksedto the bar.

She could see a woman standing at the bar. He didn't recognised her at first. He stood next to her

"Champagne please," Tim orders as he takes a look at the woman who is looking at him.

As Abby was waiting for her drink. She looked at the man as she felt like she recognised him from somewhere. Finally she realised who the man was. Her face look shocked like she seen a ghost. The man that she hated was standing next to her. Her heart starts to beat fast and she almost couldn't control herself. She tried to look away but couldn't as the bartender gave her drink.

"W-what a-are y-you doing here?" she asked as she turned to look at him. Her heart was still beating fast like it could popped out at any moment.

She could see the man wearing much formal than the last time she saw him. It was a tuxedo with a black tie. Her hair slick back but now she could see the man's calm face under the light.

"I could say the same for you," Tim said in a calm voice looking at her up and down.

His mind was confused for a while. She looked at her up and down. At least she looks more presentable now and what is that smell? Was she wearing perfume? he thought to himself as he checks her out.

"I was invited to go here," Abby said trying to sound as calm as possible but to no avail

Now Tim just stand there not believing that she was invited. He keeps questioning how did someone like her can get an invitation to an event like this. By now, Abby was feeling frazzled by the awkward silence before finally taking Ginny's drink on one hand and her's on the other.

"Now excuse me but I have to go," Abby said before walking away as fast as her feet could take her.

Who was that guy? She wondered as suddenly someone stopped her. She looked at the man wondering what was happening. Finally she recognised who that man was that stopped her

"You're Leroy. aren't you?" she said as that man was her all time favorite author. He wrote her favorite book that she got as a present when she was a child.

"Indeed I am. I can't believe you're talking to Timothy McGee," he said to me and her eyes widened when he said that.

"You mean..." she said and Gibbs just nodded

"As in the one who will take over everything," Gibbs added and walks off as she stood there speechless.

That man was Timothy McGee? I can't believe this. This is absurd. There must be an explanation for this. Abby muttered as she noticed Tim at the buffet

She gathered up her courage and walked towards him. When she reached there, she puts her glass on the table. She was fuming in anger. Her face was getting redder almost like the tomato sauce on the table. Many thoughts were in Abby's head. Many questions unanswered. Did he spy on me? Did he spy on the bookstore? All these questions were in her mind.

"You're Timothy McGee?" she said in annoyance.

Abby hoped that the man wouldn't looked up but she cursed as Tim looked up confirming the awful truth. She felt betrayed for some reason. She hated the man since the first day she met him. Maybe it was her fault that she didn't recognised her competition in the first place. She tried to stay calm containing her anger inside of her. She was like a time bomb waiting for the time to explode

She picks up a plate and walks near him. She kept staring at him in disbelieve. She muttered even more.

"God.." she muttered as she picks up some cabbages putting them on her plate.

"I didn't realized. I didn't know.." Tim interrupted her before she could finish her words "Who you were with?" Tim said with a calm voice and she just shrug.

Tim looked at her. Her face told him everything. He could tell that she was confused and maybe hating him even more. He looked at her eyes and her mouth pouting. He wanted to laugh but he didn't felt like it. Abby just stood there looking at Tim who was awkwardly looking at her with his green eyes. Usually Tim would just the end conversation there as he usually do with most people but this time it felt different. He felt something he never felt before.

"You didn't know who you were with," he said again but this time in a different voice with a different tone. Abby just looked confused on what was happening.

"Excuse me?" she said with a confused look staring at the man. She was questioning his sanity for a moment

"From the Godfather?" he said but Abby just looks at him still with the same look. Tim just shrug as he looked away with an awkward chuckle

"Nevermind," he said walking around the table as the woman started to rant in front of him

"You were spying on me weren't you? It was clever with the coffee thing on the subway and I must say I'm impress with the whole giving me your coat thing. You must see me as a fool aren't you?" Abby said but Tim just sighed while rolling his eyes. She was starting to annoy him and he didn't liked it one bit.

"Look, us bumping to each other was just mere coincidence. It's your fault for not looking in front. You're lucky I didn't made you pay for the suit that you stained," he stated as he look at her

She didn't believe a single thing he said. She is getting even more annoyed by his attitude. She was at the brink of exploding. She kept looking down speechless her heart still beating fast.

"And the whole coat thing. Was that a form of bribery? If it was, that was pathetic," Abby said to him angrily. Tim just looked at her sighing again as this was getting out of hand. He was regretting of having a conversation with the woman in front of him. He just wanna get away from there.

"Why would I bribe you with a coat? Everyone could see your bra in the train and you were shivering. If it wasn't for me, some guys would be asking you to strip for them," he said as he raised his voice as some people were starting to look at them.

"Look, why would I go through all this trouble just to spy on a book store that sells around what? 300,000 dollars worth of books a year," he stated and Abby was shocked.

How did this man knows that statistic? I never told anyone about it and certainly no one can get it but how did he know?

"How did you know?" Abby asked nervously

"I'm in the book business," he stated with a sarcastic smile looking at her

Abby was at the tipping point of her patience level. If she has a level between one to ten it would be around nine and a half. She was that angry at that point.

"I'm in the book business," she replied giving a glare at the man who is now just smiling mysteriously.

Why is he smiling? What's so funny? She thought to herself. She wanted to say those things but she just couldn't.

Right about now, Tim was being more than sarcastic. He needs to make sure that this woman knows that he's going to take over the book business.

"Oh I see."he started in a sarcastic tone. "Me a spy," he walks towards her still with a sarcastic tone.

Abby took a step back as Tim was walking towards her. She was scared and angry at the same time. She didn't know what was the man gonna do. Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all confronting him she thought to herself.

"I got a top secret plan of a bookstore that made me really scared to my boots and i had to rush to spy on it so that it won't drive me out of business," he said sarcastically again before finally stopping with a smile.

His eyes were looking at hers before noticing that she was now holding a carving knife in front of him. Abby wanted to stab him so bad but her hands couldn't move for some reason. She was way betyond her patience level as she was gonna explode at any moment. Maybe she was just scared hurting someone.

"What?" he asks like the knife didn't scare him at all.

She just look at him with disgust. Tim just raised a brow looking at her like he was daring her to hurt him. He just chuckled looking at her.

The situation would be even worse if Ginny didn't come in time.

"Here you are Abby. I have been looking everywhere for you," Ginny said before noticing the man in front of her. Ginny didn't recognised the man as well

"Hi, Ginny Jefferson and you are?" she asks looking at Tim

"Timothy McGee," he said and Ginny's eyes widened. She quickly took the knife from Abby and looked at the man. Oh man she would have stab the man if I didn't came sooner Ginny thought to herself.

Tim looked at the woman and then at Abby. So your name is Abby huh he thought to himself

"Timothy McGee? Inventor of the superstore. Enemy of mid-list novels. Tell me how do you sleep at night?" Ginny asks him and Tim's look tells it all.

He was fuming with anger. He never felt that angry before. He knows that almost everyone hates him but no one ever told him that they hates him face to face. How dare she call him that. Good thing Tony was near as he cleared the tension

"You're Ginny Jefferson? I am a fan of your work. Your written work for history of New York is amazing!" Tony said with a grin and Ginny was smiling as well. She was blushing beyond belief as someone like Tony complimented her work. She felt a sense of accomplishment.

"Thank you! I really appreciate that," she said with a smile as Abby pulled her away

"Let's go Ginny,"Abby said pulling her and Tim was doing the same with Tony.

As they walk out, Abby just sighed with relieve as she was finally out of there away from that man

* * *

 _ **To be continued. So what did you guys think? Do leave a review or mark this as your favorite. Thanks!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's notes:**_

 ** _First of all. Sorry for the late update. To be honest, I struggled a lot on this chapter. MASSIVE writer's block. Sorry if this chapter is not that good for you guys. I really did struggled. Anyway, happy reading!_**

A special thank you to _**IceDragoness1**_ for the review. I'll try to do better in this chapter and take your advice!

* * *

That night, after the meeting has ended. Tim went back to his apartment and sat at his desk with his labtop in front of him. His mind was confused like after everything that had happened. He was confused about his feelings. Was it regret? Was it remorse? All these things were in his mind. He shouldn't have these feelings about anyone especially Abby. He typed an email to SkullGirl13, sent it and head straight towards the showers.

* * *

Meanwhile at the same time, Abby was also in her apartment laying in her coffin with her labtop in fronr of her. She was still fuming with the whole Timothy McGee incident at the meeting. She opened her email and a smile can be seen on her face as she saw the email from her favorite online friend bookwiz125. She reads the email quietly

 **Dear SkullGirl13,**

 **Sorry if I had interrupted you or anything tonight but I just wanna talk to you if that's alright.**

 **Lately, I've noticed that my behavior towards others is not that i thought to be. I never felt guilty before but I do feel it now. Have you ever felt something in your chest like a sense of guilt after you done something that you know is wrong? Maybe it is not guilt but has something to do with age.**

 **Do you ever fell you become the worst version of yourself?**

Abby stopped for a while smiling. I just did she thought with a chuckle.

 **That's a Pandora's box of all the hateful parts- your arrogance-your spite-your condescension-had sprung open. Someone decides to provoke you, instead of just moving on, you zap them. Hello, it's Mr. Nasty all over again. Even if that person deserved it, there should be a limit. I'm sometimes blind enough that I don't see the limit. Not until I crossed it and it was too late. The damage is done and you can't do anything about it. Anyway, that's all I have to say. You must be confused of all of this.**

 **Your friend,**

 **bookwiz125**

After she finished reading the email. She just sat there staring at the screen silently. She knew what bookwiz125 was talking about. She confronted Timothy McGee head on but still her tongue was tied. She began typing a reply for bookwiz125

 **Dear bookwiz125**

 **Truth is I know what you're talking about and I envy you so much. When I am confronted or vice versa, I somehow get tongue-tied every time. My mind just went blank... Especially to the person that I want to hurt the most. I just can't think of anything.. Then I spend all night tossing and rolling around thinking of the things that I should have said. Maybe you could teach me some of your tricks? Till the next time we chat.**

 **Your friend,**

 **SkullGirl13**

She hit send and instantly logged out. She took a quick bath before going to bed.

* * *

Next morning, Abby was up early as she wanted to open the store before McGee's books can open theirs. She looked at the mirror and said some encouraging words to herself.

"You can do this Abby. You can't let the store close" she said as she went out from her apartment in high spirits. She wore a short black dress with a skull print on it. Her perfume can be smelt but it was mild. Her black hair was tied as a ponytail which kinda looked cute on her. She got a few glance from guys that were passing her. She just blushed and walked away from there quickly.

She bought her usual coffee and breakfast and head towards the book store where she worked. She decided to walk through the park. She smiled as she looked at the beautiful scenery of the park. She could see all the leaves dropping slowly from trees and the gush of wind blowing softly. She felt at peace for once. She reached the bookstore with a smile on her face. Ginny certainly noticed this and she just stared at her suspiciously.

"Is there something on my face Ginny?" Abby asked her as she opened up the store. She opened the door and turned on the lights. It was the usual routine for her.

"You're looking really happy. Did something happen? Is it a guy?" Ginny asked with a giggle as she closed the door. Abby just shook her head as she placed her bag on the counter

"Or is it a girl? I won't judge I swear" Ginny said with a chuckle again looking at her

"I'm not a lesbian!" Abby exclaimed and that made Ginny laugh even more.

"Then what is it? Tell me," Ginny said in a more persisting tone. She gave Abby a look that says tell me or suffer the wrath of Ginny Peterson. Abby noticed this and chuckled before sitting down on the chair

"Alright. I am meeting someone." Abby admitted and Ginny giggled even more

"Techinically I only known this guy online so I don't exactly known what he looks like" Abby added and Ginny just stared at her

"Do you like this guy?" Ginny asked and Abby looked , she didn't know what she was feeling. She has like this feeling of liking the guy but not liking this guy. Maybe it's because she doesn't know him personally.

"Well he told me all these good things about him which I really like but I don't know him personally. We agreed on not telling each other specifics. One thing I'm certain is he's MUCH better then Timothy McGee" Abby said emphasising the last part.

Hours has passed and before they knew it, outside was already night time and everyone already went back home. Abby was the last one in the store. She closed the store and heads back home. On the way there. She stop by the Supermarket to buy some foods.

"Better restock for next month, " she said to herself as she pulled out a cart. The second she look up, she was looking directly at someone that she doesn't even want to meet. Her archrival and probably the person that she hates the most. Timothy McGee.

"Damn my luck" she muttered as she tried to walk away with her cart

* * *

 **To be continued. So what did you guys? Do leave a review or mark this as favorite. Thanks!**


End file.
